Abgründe
by Vive La Nuit
Summary: Kann Dunkelheit zu Licht werden, wenn sie sich verbindet?


Titel: Abgründe

Disclaimer: wie immer gehört gar nichts mir, sondern alles J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Anmerkung: Einfach ein paar Gedankengänge. Auch wenn als Pairing Harry/Draco angegeben ist, ist es kein slash. Es spielt zu der Zeit, wenn Harry und Co. im siebten Schuljahr sind.

************* 

  Würde ich mich durch eure Augen betrachten, hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich in keiner Weise verändert. Ich wäre noch ebenso kalt, arrogant, selbstherrlich und bösartig wie ihr mich kennen gelernt habt.

  Doch wenn ich mich selbst anschaue, dann sehe ich, wie ich mich verändere. Und ich habe noch so viel Stolz in mir, dass ich mich nicht belüge, sondern mir diese Veränderungen eingestehe.

  Schon immer wusste ich, dass ich mich niemals jemandem unterwerfen würde. Das ist eines Malfoys unwürdig. Malfoys sind ihr eigener Herr, sie respektieren nichts und niemanden außer sich selbst. Sie haben es nicht nötig, sich Befehle erteilen zu lassen. Ebenso wenig wie sie es nötig haben, sich mit Muggeln und Schlammblütern abzugeben.

  Von klein auf bin ich zu diesem Denken erzogen worden und habe es nie in Frage gestellt. Ich stelle es auch heute nicht in Frage. Doch meine Sichtweise hat sich geändert, denn ich bin nicht wirklich das geworden, was ausnahmslos jeder von mir erwartet hat. Ich bin kein Todesser.

  Sicher, Voldemorts Handlungen, seine Einstellung, alles, was er verkörpert, ist das, was ich denke, doch ich bin nicht bereit, sein Diener zu sein. Ich bin nicht bereit, mich zu versklaven, mich ihm unterzuordnen. Ich ordne mich niemandem unter und ich verachte alle, die vor dem Dunklen Lord am Boden kriechen und ihm die Füße küssen. Sie haben keine Selbstachtung, keinen Stolz und predigen doch alle, wie erhaben sie sind und wie viel wertvoller als andere sie sich fühlen können. Alles, was sie verkörpern ist falsch, sie verraten sich selbst.

  Auch meine Eltern gehören dazu und ich hasse sie dafür. Das Erste, was ich von ihnen gelernt habe, waren Stolz, die Bedeutung von Reinblütigkeit und die Tatsache, dass wir besser sind als andere. All das verkaufen sie für Ruhm und die Gier nach Tod und Leid. 

  Alles, was ich habe, meine Ehre, meine Selbstbeherrschung und meine Überlegenheit gingen verloren, würde ich mich Voldemort unterwerfen. Und ohne diese Eigenschaften bin ich nichts. Ich würde mich selbst verlieren, wenn ich beginnen würde, meine Beherrschung und meine Kälte aufzugeben. Und ich will sie auch nicht aufgeben, denn dank ihnen habe ich Kontrolle über alles. 

  Lässt man sich von Gefühlen leiten, verliert man die Sicht für das Wesentliche. Man erkennt keine Fakten und keine Zusammenhänge und wenn man Pech hat, ist dieser Umstand ein Todesurteil. 

  Ich kann euch nicht verstehen, die ihr so vorhersehbar seit in euren Handlungen. Ihr tut das Erste, was euch in den Sinn kommt, geblendet von Gefühlen und beeinträchtigt von vorschnellen Urteilen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, welche Folgen euer übereiltes Handeln haben könnten.

  Ihr nennt mich gerissen und hinterhältig, weil ich nicht so stürmisch und unbedacht reagiere wie ihr, ich bezeichne mich als weitsichtig und kalkulierend. Und ihr seht einfach nicht, wie dumm ihr seit. 

  Nur du hast mich überrascht. Ausgerechnet du, bei dem ich am wenigsten erwartet hätte, dass er so etwas wie Vernunft besitzt. Du, Der Junge Der Lebt, hast eine solch kühle Berechnung an dir, dass du beinah ein Slytherin sein könntest. Und bei deiner Verwandtschaft dürfte es mich eigentlich nicht verwundern. 

  Eine weitere Lektion, die ich in meiner Kindheit gelernt habe, war, dich zu hassen. Mir wurde beigebracht, den Namen _Harry Potter _zu verabscheuen und ich habe es getan, denn warst du nicht Schuld am Untergang unseres Lords?

  Als ich dich zum ersten Man sah, damals in der Winkelgasse, war ich nicht sonderlich angetan von dir, obwohl ich noch nicht wusste, wer du bist, welche „Berühmtheit" mir gegenübersteht. Du warst klein, dünn und unscheinbar mit deiner Brille und deinen wirren Haaren, die das Einzige verdecken, was dich zu etwas Besonderem macht.

  Deine Narbe.

  Sie ist Sinnbild einer ganzen Nation, Verkörperung der Hoffnung und Licht in der Dunkelheit.

  Und ich habe nie gesehen, dass diese Tatsachen dich zerstören. 

  Ich habe so gut ich konnte versucht, dir dein Leben zur Hölle zu machen und immer wieder mit höhnischer Genugtuung registriert, dass es mir gelingt, wenn deine durchdringend grünen Augen mit purem Hass erfüllt auf mich gerichtet sind. 

  Immer wieder habe ich es geschafft, dich bis aufs Blut zu reizen und dich zu demütigen. Ich wollte, dass du einmal nicht das bist, was alle von dir denken. Ich wollte, dass du einmal nicht der tugendvolle, loyale und heldenhafte Goldjunge bist, nicht unser Bezwinger der Dunkelheit und Retter der Welt. 

  Doch das, was du mir gezeigt hast, was du mir selbst von dir offenbart hast, war nicht das, was ich erwartet habe zu finden, wenn ich dir deine Maske entreiße. 

  Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, einem gebrochenen, verunsicherten und mit Dunkelheit erfüllten Jungen gegenüberzustehen.

  Deine Freunde kennen dich nicht, denn du verbirgst ihnen dein wahres Gesicht. Du versuchst, ihnen deine Maske zu erhalten, doch man merkt, wie du ihnen immer fremder wirst, dich immer weiter von ihnen entfernst. Sie verstehen dich nicht, können mit deiner Dunkelheit nicht umgehen, denn ihre Leben sind erfüllt mit Hoffnung. 

  Doch was ist, wenn man die Hoffnung aufgegeben hat, weil man zu viel verlor, um noch hoffen zu können? So wie du es getan hast . . .

  Und an dieser Stelle trete ich in dein Leben. Ich bin derjenige, der dich kennt wie kein anderer. Mir zeigst du deinen Zynismus, deine Lebensmüdigkeit, deine Resignation, dein zerbrochenes und verlorenes Selbst.

  Du sagst es mir nicht, sprichst nicht darüber, doch ich sehe es in deinen Augen. In deinen Augen, die nicht zu deinem Körper und deinem jungen Gesicht passen, da sie erfüllt sind mit zu viel gesehenem Leid und einer unendlichen Müdigkeit. Vermutlich haben deine Augen schon jetzt mehr gesehen als andere in einem ganzen Leben.

  Du versuchst, es zu verbergen, es den anderen nicht zu zeigen, doch nichtsdestotrotz sehen sie es. Sie sehen deine Zurückgezogenheit, deine Handlungen, die so automatisch und teilnahmslos ausgeführt werden, als seiest du eine Maschine. Sie wollen dir helfen, wollen einen Punkt auf deiner Seele finden, den sie noch erreichen können – doch du lässt es nicht zu.

  Hast du überhaupt noch eine Seele? Oder ist sie mit jedem Menschen, den du verloren hast, mit jedem, den du umgebracht hast, gestorben, so wie deine Lebenslust und dein Vertrauen gestorben sind?

  Ich erinnere mich an einen Abend auf dem Astronomieturm. Erst dort habe ich erkannt, wie einsam, wie verloren du bist und wie tot du dich in deinem Inneren fühlen musst.

***Rückblick***

  „Hör zu, Potter, wenn du dich nicht konzentrierst, dann können wir es auch sein lassen, Fechten lernt man nicht, wenn man sich nebenbei mit tausend anderen Dingen beschäftigt.", bemerkte Draco bissig, ließ sein Schwert sinken und warf seinem Gegenüber einen missmutigen Blick zu.

_  Harrys Gesicht lag im Schatten, dem Mondlicht stand die Wand des Turmzimmers im Weg. Lediglich seine Augen konnte Draco in der Dunkelheit wie schwarze Seen funkeln sehen. _

_  „Tut mir Leid.", erwiderte Harry._

_  „Es tut dir Leid.", wiederholte Draco spöttisch. „Das bringt dir auch nichts, oder willst du demjenigen, dem du im Kampf vielleicht einmal gegenüber stehst, erklären, dass er diesen bestimmten Angriff leider nicht durchführen darf, weil du in der Stunde nicht aufgepasst hast?!"_

_  Harry hatte sich mittlerweile an ein Fenster zurückgezogen und starrte nach draußen auf den sternenübersäten Nachthimmel. Er schien Draco nicht antworten zu wollen._

_  Draco gab einen abfälligen Laut von sich. „Schön, und warum willst du dann meine Gegenwart genießen, wenn nicht zum lernen?"_

_  Als Harry noch immer nicht antwortete, wandte Draco sich schulterzuckend ab und wollte gehen._

_  Als er jedoch schon beinah an der Tür angekommen war, hörte er Harrys leise, unsichere Antwort:_

_  „Du machst mich lebendig."_

****Rückblick Ende****

  Dieser Augenblick hätte mein Triumph sein können. Mein Triumph über dich, den strahlenden Gryffindor-Helden. Nichts wollte ich jemals mehr, als dich wimmernd und besiegt am Boden zu sehen und genau das war der Moment, der meinen Wunsch erfüllte. Du hast dich mir offenbart und ich hätte über dich lachen und dich verhöhnen können.

  Doch ich habe es nicht getan.

  Denn dieser Augenblick, deine Worte und meine Reaktion waren der Grund, warum ich realisierte, wie sehr ich mich verändere.

  Womit wir wieder am Anfang wären.

  Ich erkenne Veränderungen an mir, dich ich nicht wahrhaben will, für deren Ignoranz ich aber zu stolz bin.

  Du veränderst mich.

  Du hast mir nicht meinen Stolz genommen, nicht meine Beherrschung und nicht das Gefühl, euch allen überlegen zu sein. Doch du hast mir meine Unnahbarkeit genommen. 

  Ich wollte nie fühlen, wollte nie etwas anderes empfinden als das, wozu ich erzogen wurde, denn genau das half mir, zu überleben.

  Doch du berührst mich.

  Deine Gebrochenheit, deine Dunkelheit und deine so schuldig gewordene Unschuld entfachen etwas in mit, das ich bisher nicht kannte. Ich will dich nicht aufrichten, will dich nicht wieder zu jenem naiven Gryffindor machen, der du warst.

  Aber ich kann dir etwas geben, dass dir niemand sonst geben kann: Verständnis. 

  Wir sind beide schuldig geworden, ausgegrenzt in einer Welt voll strahlender Helden.

  Ergeben Schuld und Schuld Unschuld?

  Wir sind keine Helden. Du, weil du die zu hoffnungslose Realität gesehen hast, um noch an Helden zu glauben und ich, weil ich nie einer war. 

  Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, dass du in mir solche Gefühle hervorrufst. Gefühle, die ich nie empfinden wollte.

  Ich hasse dich nicht. Nicht mehr. Doch wir sind keine Freunde, werden es niemals sein, denn im Grunde sind wir so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Alles, was uns verbindet, ist Dunkelheit.

  Kann Dunkelheit zu Licht werden, wenn sie sich verbindet? Ich bezweifle es. 

  Wir gehören nicht mehr ins Licht, Harry Potter.

  Zu viel ist geschehen, als dass wie jemals wieder unschuldig werden könnten. Unschuldig genug, um mit Recht im Licht zu stehen. 

  Der Verlust meiner Unnahbarkeit ist etwas, mit dem ich von nun an werde leben müssen, auch wenn ich euch allen diesen Verlust nicht zeigen werde. Nur ich weiß, was ich jetzt bin, für euch werde ich das bleiben, was ich immer war: ein typischer Malfoy. 

  Diesen Verlust einzugestehen kommt nicht in Frage. Denn ich weiß nicht, ob er mir helfen wird – oder meinen Untergang besiegelt.

_~Ende~_


End file.
